The dare show is back!
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: We're back in business! Leave us some dares!
1. Chapter 1

Tobi: HELLO~! EVERYONE!

Skully: The dare show is back in action!

NoHands: Oh boy.

Alpha Girl: Here we go again.

Ape Trully: ***He beams happily* **Oh yay!

Tobi: That's a right folk! We're back!

Lin Chung: Wait, why are you starting it again?

Skully: ***Faces her flipper that has Tobi on it to him***

Tobi: Lin Chung Lin Chung Lin Chung~ we can't tell you.

Mighty Ray: Why not!?

Tobi: YOU WILL BE SLINETS! ***Slaps a piece of tape on Ray's mouth***

Ray: Mmhp!

Tobi: Any who!

Skully: Leave us some dares~!

Tobi: And see which of yours gets pick!

Skully: In-

Audiences: HERO 108 DARE SHOW!


	2. Let there be dares!

Tobi: Welcome everybody!

Audiences: ***They scream for joy***

Chou: ***Whistles*** That's a big crowd.

Alpha Girl: I'll say.

Skully: ***Holds a piece of paper*** We got our first two dares! The first one is from Apptrullyfan6!

Might Ray: ***With the tape still on his mouth*** Nmhps mfnhps.

Skully: ***Walks over to him with Tobi still on her flipper***

Tobi: ***Rips off the tape***

Mighty Ray: Youch!

Skully: Anyway, it says, 'I dare Ape Trully to use this lie detector'.

***A short time later…***

Woo: ***Hooking Trully to the lie detector*** How that living hand puppet got this thing here is beyond me.

Lady Green: Us too.

Skully: ***Drags a chair and puts it behind Trully*** Just sit down and relax.

Ape Trully: Okay. ***He sits in the chair***

Skully: Now you must answer her three questions!

Sonia, Jumpy, Kowloon, and Burly: Questions?

Tobi: Yup! Number one! Are you gay?

Ape Trully: What!? No!

***The detector makes a straight line***

Tobi: He's telling the truth. Next one!

Skully: Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?

Ape Trully: Eh, no, at last I think.

***The detector is still makes a straight line***

Skully: Okay good, last one. Are you a human?

Ape Trully: ***His eyes widen and he freaks out a bit*** HAHA! O-of course I'm a human! Haha, wha-at makes her to ask that?

Tobi: Lets look at the lie detector!

***Everyone looks over to it***

***It is STILL making a straight line***

Tobi: He is a human!

Audiences: ***They cheer***

Skully: Dare two is from, Rikusolo84! Hi! Welcome to the fandom and to the site! Anyway, his/her dare is, 'I dare Lin Chung and Mighty Ray to cross dress and sing "Single Ladies" while eating cream pies.'

Mighty Ray: Single Ladies?

Tobi: It's music.

Lin Chung: Hmm, cream pie? Sounds good.

Skully: Hold on! ***Changes into a ****guardian of space-time creature from Adventure Time, but only grayscale with long short hair*** My new look! Anywho! ***Snaps her figures, Mighty Ray and Lin Chung are now wearing the outfits from "Single Ladies"***

Mighty Ray: What the heck!?

Lin Chung: ***Looks at Ray then at his outfit*** Not too bad.

Skully: ***Snaps her figures again***

***A cream pie appears in Ray's and Lin's hands***

Tobi: ***Leaps onto Mano's hand*** Break out the MUSIC!

***A boom box appears on the stage and begins to play "Single Ladies"***

Lin Chung and Mighty Ray: ***They begin to dance and sing, while eating their pies***

Hurricane Lee: Looking good you two!

Mighty Ray: Sh-hut up!

Tobi: KEEP EATING THE PIE!

***After a while***

Mighty Ray: ***Falls to the floor on his front*** Aguh…

Lin Chung: ***Finishes his pie and sets the pan down*** That was fun.

Tobi: Yup! And that's all the dares! Come back next time on-!

Audiences: HERO 108 DARE SHOW!

Later…

Skully: Tobi?

Tobi: Yes~?

Skully: Did you rig the lie detector?

Tobi: Maybe~.

Skully: ***Rolls her eyes and pats his head*** Tobi, you're crazy.


	3. Getting writer's block! Oh no!

Skully: ***feeds some paper to a Billy goat that is tied to a metal pole***

Tobi: ***Still on Mano's hand*** What are you doing~?

Skully: Feeding this goat some repeated dares. I swear, I might have to put some rules for this show.

Mano: ***Looks at Tobi who looks at him***

Tobi: All rightly then! Welcome back to show!

Audiences: ***They clap happily***

Tobi: ***Picks up a dare*** This is from… Troll? ***Looks at Mano who shrugs a bit*** Oh well! Skully!

Skully: ***Snaps her fingers and hands the goat a piece of paper***

Ape Trully: ***POOF! FEMALE! His, aka her, color of clothes are invert*** Oh dear!

Tobi: You're going to be staying like that for a while!

Ape Trully: What!?

Tobi: NEXT DARE! 'I dare Lin Chung to hug Ape Trully no matter how awkward it is for 5 minutes!'

Lin Chung: ***Hugs her***

Ape Trully: AGH! ***Tries to wriggle free***

Tobi: ***Points to Alpha Girl and NoHands*** YOU TWO!

***Alpha and NoHands look over to him***

Tobi: Kiss.

NoHands: What!? No!

Tobi: You will! ***Looks over to Skully*** Skull!

Skully: ***Snaps her fingers*** There.

***NoHands and Alpha Girl are taped together***

Skully: You two won't get out unlit you kiss... For 2 minutes.

NoHands and Alpha: WHAT!?

Skully: Now here's one. "Make two people dress up as Panty and Stocking".

Tobi: Oh! Oh! I know whom to pick!

Later…

***Rattle Diva is seen dressed up as Stocking… And Chou is dressed up as Panty***

Chou: What the H*LL AM I WEARING!?

Skully: Red dress, red high heels, and golden earring rings.

Chou: ***His turns red*** WHY!?

Skully: It's a dare, and they didn't say whom, so we get to pick. ***Snaps her fingers***

***Chou gets a cigar and box of matches. He puts the cigar in his mouth, pulls out a match, lighting the match, then the cigar. He takes a breath and blows it out***

Skully: There.

Tobi: Well folks! It's time to end it here. Sorry it's not much, we're having a bit of a writer's block. And we're planning to do story trades!

Skully: Like an art trade.

Tobi: If you like a writer's trade then send a private message to us!

Skully: Well, see you next time.

Tobi: ON HERO 108 DARE SHOW!


	4. Chapter 4

The members of Big Green sat in their seats as Woo got on the stage when he suddenly hears a loud boom.

WooL AHH! * **Falls over ***

Smoke filled the room, everyone began to couch, but soon it cleared up. Showing a girl with dark blue glasses, long dark brown ponytail, in biker gears, and sitting on a motorcycle.

Skully: WHAT'S UP MOTHERF*CKERS!

An orange fox looks to the side, wearing goggles and headgear, and had a mess patch of a mane on him.

NoHands: Oh, NO.

Tobi: WE'RE BACK!

Alpha Girl: * **Facepalm ***

Tobi: THIS IS JUST A SMALL UPDATE! WE'LL BEGIN THE DARES ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Tobi and Skully: SEE YOU GUYS SOON!


End file.
